Many smoking devices have been proposed through the years as improvements upon, or alternatives to, smoking products that require combusting tobacco for use. Many of those devices purportedly have been designed to provide the sensations associated with cigarette, cigar or pipe smoking, but without delivering considerable quantities of incomplete combustion and pyrolysis products that result from the burning of tobacco. To this end, there have been proposed numerous smoking products, flavor generators and medicinal inhalers that utilize electrical energy to vaporize or heat a volatile material, or attempt to provide the sensations of cigarette, cigar or pipe smoking without burning tobacco to a significant degree. See, for example, the various alternative smoking articles, aerosol delivery devices and heat generating sources set forth in the background art described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,320 to Robinson et al., U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/0255702 to Griffith Jr. et al., and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0096781 to Sears et al., all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. See also, for example, the various types of smoking articles, aerosol delivery devices and electrically-powered heat generating sources referenced by brand name and commercial source in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/170,838 to Bless et al., filed Feb. 3, 2014, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Additionally, other types of smoking articles have been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,214 to Collins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,841 to Voges, U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,756 to Shayan, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2006/0196518 to Hon, and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2007/0267031 to Hon, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Ongoing developments in the field of aerosol delivery devices have resulted in increasingly sophisticated aerosol delivery devices. For example, some aerosol delivery devices are enabled to wirelessly communicate (e.g., Bluetooth® communication) with other capable wireless devices. This communication generally requires an initial setup process in which the aerosol delivery device broadcast advertisements for connecting with capable wireless devices, and in response thereto, further establishes a line of communication with at least one device. However, initiation of this process may be complex due to the lack of user input buttons, at the aerosol delivery device, for use in initiating broadcasting. Therefore, a need exist for a wireless broadcasting method that is initiated independent of user-actuation of any button on the aerosol delivery device.